Bonus ending of His Desire pt3 Steve x Makeshift
by YukiOni
Summary: For all of you who have followed my TFP doujinshi called "Eons Ago", know that the last chapter of His Desire ended with Starscream pleading to Megatron to not kill Steve for his crimes. But what happened to Steve? And where did Makeshift dissapear to?


**BONUS ENDING- Steve x Makeshift**

**Contains slash, mech x mech, lubricants and interfacing. **

_He had let me live._

Steve walked through the quiet ship with the silent TIC behind him, watching his every move, as he escorted him back to the cells. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Soundwaves faceplate showed any kind of emotion. He knew that the TIC disliked him for his actions towards commander Starscream. He only wished that he wasn't aware of Steves plans of extinguish the TIC's Spark, too. It was completly blank as always, and Steve felt a little sting in his Spark.

He lowered his head and continued walking.

_- Commander Soundwave, did... did I really do this all wrong?, _he mumbled quietly.

_-All, all I ever wanted was Starscream... but... I might've done things wrong... the look on his face when I showed him my love, I- _

He was interrupted by Soundwaves servo on his shoulder, and looked suprised up. The SIC shook his head, which made Steve feel a bit uneasy. The SIC had never tried to make any actions towards the Vehicons in neither talking to them. For Soundwave to try and make Steve feel better confused him. The SIC looked up again and a tentacle shot out of his back and pushed the button to the door for making it open. He lifted a digit and pointed to Steve to get into the cell.

_- For... how long will I be here?_

Steve glanced over his shoulder again. Soundwave didn't utter any words this time either.

Steve sighed and walked into the cell, and looked around himself.

It was a cold room without any windows or funitures, he shrugged when he pictured in his mind that he'd might have stay in here for Eons. He twitched when he felt his arms rise over his head, and caught a glance of Soundwaves tentacles lifting them up and putting his servos into a electric clamp, sealed to the wall. He looked up at the clapm and felt a cold tingling feeling through his back strut. Why did the TIC act like he was some sort of criminal? Putting him in clamps like this!

He felt a tear burn from the inside of his optic, and cursed himself that he couldn't cry. If he was able to, maybe, he'd feel a bit better afterwards. He moved his head away from the wall to look at the TIC, but saw that he had already left him. That silent freak.

He sighed and turned his head away from the door that was shut tight before him. His plans of winning the commander over as his own was already long gone. Starscream was back in the arms of their Decepticon leader. Soundwave was still alive and breathing. And what almost felt the worst at the moment, was that it seemed like Makeshift had abandoned him. He had abandoned him. HIM! Steve could feel the rage fill him. That slagger had abandoned him when he had the chance, when Steve had asked him of killing the TIC. He had walked outside the door like he had no other care in the world! Frag him to the Pit!

_- HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON ME WHEN I REALLY NEEDED YOUR HELP! YOU SLAGGER! FRAG YOU, MAKESHIFT! FRAG YOU TO THE PIT, YOU- YOU SHIFTER!,_

he yelled out in the silent room and heard his own voice echo through the walls. _YOU KNEW VERY WELL WHAT I FEEL TOWARDS STARSCREAM, AND YOU PROMICED YOU'D HELP ME! WELL, THANK YOU FOR THAT FRAGGING HELP! I HATE YOU!_ _YOU HEAR? I __**HATE **__YOU!_

Steve could feel his whole body start to shiver, he felt so hopeless and small. Like he was the only Con left in this universe. He offlined his optic as he hung his head down and cursed himself again for not being able to cry. Oh, how he wished he was designed for being able to cry.

He twitched surprised when he felt a servo against his faceplate, it was gentle as it touched him. He onlined his optic and twitched at the large Con that stood in from of him. He was covered in a dark plating and his eyes where glowing white. After a few nanoclics Steve understood who it was.

_- Have they treated you bad, Steve?_

Makeshift asked him in a concerned voice and stroke his digits over Steves faceplating as he continued;

-_I haven't detected any Energon leaking from you, but I can see you've got quite the punishment from lord Megatron. I'm sorry I weren't able to save you from his wrath, Steve. _

_-You're SORRY! Just where the PIT have you BEEN, you FRAGGER!_

Steve lashed out at him, shouting out all of his anger towards the Con in front of him.

-_I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE EXSTINGUISHED, AND YOU JUST ABANDONED ME LIKE I WAS __**SCRAPMETAL! **__HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF HOW __**SCARED**__ I WAS! DO YOU EVEN __**CARE, **__MAKESHIFT!_

He turned his head away and felt his faceplate turning flustered. He had never lashed out at anyone like this before. He didn't dare to look Makeshift in his optics. To his suprise, he wasn't hit or shouted back at. He glanced carefully up again and tried to catch a glimpse of Makeshifts faceplate. The image surprised him. Makeshift stared at him with frowning eyebrows and looked hurt. A sharp sting pierced Steves Spark as he watched Makeshifts faceplate.

_- I... I did as you ordered me to, I went after Soundwave to kill him, but I couldn't find him... and when I went back to you, ...you and commander Starscream were already gone. As I disguised myself as a Eridaicon, I found some Vechicons back at the Nemesis, and they told me that you were about to get executed... I lost all my hope of seeing you again._

Makeshift stared at him with the same frowning face. Steve stared at him back, unable to reply at the words he just've heard. Makeshift tilted his head to the other side and sighed.

_- I... guess you want to be left alone. I'll leave you to yourself then, Steve. Again, I'm... I'm sorry. _

_- N-no, please! Makeshift, don't leave me, please!_

Steve lashed out to him and felt a cold thrill trough his Spark.

-_I- I don't want to be left alone like this! Please... please! I take everything back, as long as atleast you stay beside me!_

Makeshift looked up at Steve again and gave him a long look that felt like it lasted Eons.

Steve stared back at him, feeling afraid that Makeshift might leave him. Then, Makeshift grinned and walked up to him, facing him with just inces from Steves faceplate that he could feel heated up.

_- You 'need' me to stay close to you, Steve?_

_- I... yes... Yes, I need you. _

_- Fancy you telling me such a thing when you're bound in such a sexy way, with electric clamps like these.. you know, if I weren't such a nice Con, I'd fragged you right here on stand. _

Steve twitched and stared at him, blushing even more. He could feel his arms tingle over his head as he tried to move into the wall, just to get away from Makeshift. He lifted his servo and took a grip around his chin and grinned. Makeshifts look in the optics had changed into a deep lustfilled look. He licked his dermas and moved closer to Steves faceplating, moving his glossa over Steves chin, where the mouth of a normal mech would be.

_- Shame then that I ain't a nice Con, right, Steve?_

He moved himself closer to Steves chassis and began to stroke him all over his frame and moved his servo down Steves interface plating. He lifted Steves legs up and put them around his waist. Steve started to tremble even more and didn't know what to do, he was only able to let out a few moans and whimperings here and there when Makeshift licked his faceplate and stroked his claws over his plating. He was scared, yes, but only because he never had a slightest thought that Makeshift had feelings for him all the time. He twitched surprised when he heard and felt his own interfacing panel open with a 'click'. He waited for the next move as he tried to get a glimpse of Makeshifts optics. Was he... mad? Have he heard Steve before when he had shouted out that he hated him and cursed him to the pit? How he hoped that those words have slipped through his audios. Or that he never had said such awfull words.

_-Uhn!; _he twitched suprisingly when he felt Makeshift suddenly being down on him, inside of his thights and licking them with his glossa. He begun to stroke his inner thights with his claws and moved his digits closer and closer to the interface panel. Steve blushed when he felt his valve dripping of lubricant and turned his head away.

_- D-don't get closer to m-my port, Makeshift... it's... it's... dripping..._

_- I don't really mind, it's easier to get inside if you're wet, darling. Unless you think it's emberassing? Well, then, only one way for me fo fix that then. _

Makeshift lifted Steves thights over his shoulders and held his hips up, reached out with his glossa and started to lick the port clean from the dripping lubricant. Steve tried to squirm away from the grip, as he felt the shame overrise him, but Makeshift held his hips in a tight grip and slicked him even more dominant and stuck his glossa even deeper inside the port.

_- M-Maaa-Makeshift! Nnnh, d-don't-! Uhn! Th-this is s-so emberassing! P-please sto-oh!_

_- If you'd have a glossa right now, you'd bit it a long time ago with all that squirming, you know... just be free and enjoy yourself, wouldn't you, Steve? _

Makeshift chuckled as he continued to lick the neverending dripping port. He lifted his right servo up and teased Steves port with his claws which got dripping wet in just a nanoclick. In the next, he rammed two of his digits up the port and Steve twitched in shock. He continued to ram his digits in and out of the tight port and grinned as he felt Steve twitch and squirm in his grip. As he pulled the digits out again, he added a third as he went inside time, the reciver cried out in pleasure and pain. It felt like music to his audios.

_- AAAAAHHNNNN! M-MAKESHIFT! _

_- Yes, yees what is it, my dear Steve?_

_- I-I- I WANT Y-YOU! I __**NEED**__ YOU!_

_- Is that so? _

_- Y-YES, PLEASE, OH PLEASE, JUST FRAG ME ALREADY!_

_- You know, that sounded like something your dear commander would say to his lord and master._

Steve was startled to the reply he's just got and stared down at the shifting Con. Before he could give any answer at all, he felt the other Cons spike fill him up. He trew his head back against the wall and let out a loud groan as his port desperatly tried to fit to the spike that roamed inside of it. Makeshift was in the same hight as Steve again and lifted his legs up high, having a tight grip of his hips as he rocked himself in and out of the Vechicon.

_- W-WAIT, UHNN, N-NOT SO HARD! I-I'M NOT READY FOR THAT YET! _

_- Oh, but I wouldn't agree on that. Your port says something entierly diffrent. _

Steve started to tremble heavily and offlined his optic. He could not belive something could feel as good as this. This... didn't feel _nearly_ as good as when Starscream had sucked his spike, but... this was another feeling that felt him up. He onlined his optic again and looked down at Makeshift, and pressed his faceplate to his dermas. Even if he didn't had a mouth, he knew what a kiss was. Makeshift stopped surprised and stared at him, then he lifed up his servos and put them around Steves neck, kissing him gently back.

_- Makeshift, I..._

_- ... Steve, I love you._

Steve looked at him and nodded.

_- ... Makeshift... I... I don't know how to respond..._

_- Just... don't answer if you can't. Just let me interface with you till' you overload, please... _

_can I do that?_

_- ...please._

Makeshift pressed his dermas against Steves faceplate again and started to rock in and out of him again, faster and faster, harder and harder. Soon enough, Steve was back in the same feeling as just a few moments ago and started to breath heavily. Makeshift pressed his hips closer to Steves and grunted as he went on.

_- Aah, aah! I'm about to over-olverload!_

Makeshift grunted and pushed himself into Steve one last time and clenched his dental plates as he felt the overload drown him, he felt his strengt dissaperar and he leaned his head towards Steves chassis and sighed.

_- Aaaah, slag... that... that was AMASING, Steve... how, how was it for you?_

_- Uh... well... it was really good and all, but... what was this overloading you talked about?_

Steve looked down at him with a blushing faceplate and tilted his head to the other side.

Makeshift stopped and stared at him.

_- WHAT!_

_- U-uh, you... you where my... um, first to interface with like THIS, and I... didn't know that it was something else than just... this? Was I supposed to do something else? Or something more?_

Steve looked at him with a questioning optic.

_- W-well, uh... let's show you that next time? _

_- Okay... But, Makeshift, it was really good and all! Really!... wait, NEXT time?_

Makeshift grinned and nodded his head.

_- Yes, my dear Steve... I came here to help you escape, so of course I would want something in return... but let's deal with that next time, alright? _

Steve nodded his head and wimpered as he felt Makeshit pulling his spike out and then reach for the clamp and opened it. He glanced down when he felt his port trip, and blushed. As soon as his servos was free, he turned away from Makeshift and closed his panel. Makeshift turned to him and put a servo on his shoulder, just like the SIC had done, not so long ago. He pulled the Vehicon close to himself and hugged him tightly.

_- I.. I'm so sorry, Steve. I should have been there for you before. Can you ever forgive me?_

_- ... Don't be. I forgive you. But only if you promice to stay close to me all the time from now on. _

_I need you, remember?_

_FIN._


End file.
